The present invention relates to an improved connector protection cover structure and, more particularly, to an improved connector protection cover structure, which can protect a connector, and can be conveniently connected with or separated from the connector.
Nowadays, along with higher and higher use frequency of computers by common people, the requirements of processing, execution, contents, and equipments of computers become more and more stringent. In order to let computers be more diversified, products related to computers like mice, keyboards, digital still cameras, scanners, modems, and printers have been continually developed. All the above products utilize connectors to connect with computers. Therefore, in order to let connectors have good quality, connector protection covers have been provided to protect the connectors.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a protection cover 11 integrally formed of several plastic by molding ejection and a corresponding connector 12 are connected together to protect terminals 121 in the connector 12 and avoid deformation of the terminals due to transportation or stacking, hence increasing the yield of the connector 12.
However, the above connector protection cover 11 has at least the following drawbacks in use.
(1) Because the terminals 121 of the connector 12 are separately arranged and form several blocks, the protection cover 11 needs to correspond to the terminals 121 of the blocks. Therefore, it is necessary to increase greatly the number of the protection covers 11.
(2) The connector 12 and the protection cover 11 are U-shaped and inversely U-shaped, respectively. After they are connected together, there is no gap. Therefore, there is difficulty in separating the connected connector 12 and protection cover 11. It is necessary to take advantage of a professional tool (e.g., a screwdriver).
(3) When the professional tool is inserted between the connector 12 and the protection cover 11, the wall edge of the connector may easily be damaged.
(4) Because the inversely U-shaped protection cover 11 is inserted into the inner edge of the U-shaped connector 12, the terminals 121 may easily deform.
(5) When the inversely U-shaped protection cover 11 is formed by molding ejection, because there is no buffer region, it may easily tilt and deform, hence lowering the yield.
(6) Decrease of the yield not only wastes the material, but also increases the production cost.
Accordingly, the above conventional connector protection cover has inconvenience and drawbacks in practical installation and use. The present invention aims to resolve the problems in the prior art.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide an improved connector protection cover structure to effectively increase the yield in manufacturing the protection cover integrally formed of plastic by molding ejection, thereby saving the material and lowering the production cost. Moreover, the strength of the top face of the protection cover can be reinforced to facilitate stacking of the connectors during transportation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved connector protection cover structure, whereby a connector can be separated from the protection cover without any professional tool (e.g., a screwdriver). Therefore, scrapes on the surface of the connector can be avoided.
To achieve the above objects, the present invention provides an improved connector protection cover structure, wherein an elastic locking structure is disposed at two sides of the protection cover. An abutting portions having a xe2x80x98 less than xe2x80x99-shaped part and a xe2x80x98 greater than xe2x80x99-shaped part is formed on the locking structure to abut against the outer edge wall of the connector so that the protection cover and the connector can be firmly connected together.
The present invention also provides an improved connector protection cover structure, wherein reinforcement portions are formed at the inner top face and two inner sides of the protection cover to effective increase the strength of the top face of the protection cover, hence preventing the inner top face of the protection cover from crushing the terminals due to stacking of the connectors.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing, in which: